Roy Mustang's Lost Stories
by TheMightyKawama
Summary: Just after the attack on Ishval, Roy Mustang is scarred by his actions and the things he saw there. Suffering from insanity, he is sent on secret missions. Haunted by his past, Roy must defeat his inner demons and become the alchemist the state needs.
1. Chapter 1

Flames. Flames everywhere. Screams resounding throughout the red sky. Nearby. Panting. Running. Must get away. Explosions. More screaming. Gunfire. Shots tearing the air, tearing buildings, tearing the ground. Tearing people. Still running. Must run. From my past. My future. The present. Anything.

I felt a grab on my leg; I glanced down to see a decrepit woman. Dark skin. Red eyes. Filled with fire and hate, yet sadness. Too weak to talk. Her eyes speak only one word. Just one.

Why.

All around me. Men, women, children. Closing in on me. My back against the wall, no place to run. Closer. Closer. Closer they came. One reached out to me grabbed me, I screamed. I had to get away. Get away from them; get away from the military.

Get away, from Ishval.

The one, who grabbed my started dragging me, I screamed more begging for mercy for my sins. All I could hear was a faint noise, a voice that spoke. Spoke my name, "-usta" it was getting loader, was this creature taunting me? Trying to get me to fear it "-stan". I tried to get away, the creature raised its hand, I screamed like a newborn child, it brought it down on my-

"ROY!"

I awoke with a very rude slap to the face. I jolted and fell out of my hospital bed and onto the cold floor. Groggily, I looked it to see a very familiar sneering face. Dressed in standard blue military gear, with a few pride filled ribbons on his lapel.

"Goddammit Frank, what is it now?" I replied hap-hazardly.

The arrogant lieutenant looked down on me with a face of discontempt, "That's LIEUTENANT Frank Archer to you corporal!" He barked driving his heel into the bad of my head, "I didn't earn these badges for sittin' around on my ass like you Mustang, you got that?" Driving another foot into my skull.

"Alright, alright. Goddammit _lieutenant _Frank Archer, what is it now?"

Reclining back a little, the disgruntled lieutenant began to compose himself "Roy, you were screaming the whole building down, I got three platoons on the floor below you who can't sleep because of you!" I began picking myself up, preparing for an earful "and I come all the way up here, just to chase the bogeyman from your dreams and all you say is a what's up?" Groaning from the force of the good Archer's kick, I stretch out and fire up my apology. "Forgive me..Frank, I mean, lieutenant sir. I'll try to keep it down."

Frank's features soften a little, " I know about it" he spoke in a sombre tone, "What happened, to make you like this, Roy." He grabs my shoulders and looks me directly in the eye, "I may not have been there, but whatever happened you _have to let it go. You're a soldier, hell one of the state's best alchemists, you can't let something like this effect you." He lets go of me, "After all, you've got a job to do and a goal to achieve" _

_I quirk a little at this, I never thought the war loving Frank Archer could be like this...or know my ulterior intentions of becoming the Fuhrer._

"_ ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" A voice loomed from down the hallway. "Oh shit," Frank starts, "Your curious boyfriend is here, I'll let you handle him" I sit back down on my hospital bed, not a 5 star hotel, but I'll need whatever comfort I can get. After all of that, even this dank placid room with its lifeless white walls, I still feel more at home then I ever will._

"_What's up!" Shouts an over-enthusiastic Hues directly in my face._

_I shout in surprise and fall off the other end of the bed, "SERIOUSLY HUES, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shout back._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on don't be like that!" The easy going private approached me, "Didn't you hear?" Hughes pulled a picture out of his uniforms top pocket, "I got a girlfriend!" His face beamed when he told me that, it's the type of face that you'd either want to punch or he'd brighten up you whole day. "Her name's Gracia!" He witted uncannily, showing a picture of a young blonde women in a white dress with green eyes, "Isn't she adorable? I mean couldn't you just hug her right now, but don't get too close because she's only got eyes for me ahahahaha!" Thanks to Maes' attitude, I could be thankful that I was in a hospital away from him for a short time. And that's worth all the nightmares in the world. "Also, Roy!" I glanced back up at the mentalist, "I came bearing hospital gifts!" He exclaimed pulling out grapes, chocolates, teddy bears and whatever else was in those seemingly endless pockets. Never figured out how he does that... But I didn't have much time to wonder until I was buried deep in Hughes' party favours

Frank grumbled erratically, "I'll leave you to him." He muttered as he shuffled out of the room with a sense of depression and mild hate for the bouncy private. I fought my way out of Maes' mountin of get well gifts and reached fresh air as Frank walked out of the room, "And don't make me come back here again corporal!" he bellowed as he slammed the door hard. As soon as he was out of earshot, I spoke up "What's his problem? Is he allergic to other people's happiness or is he just a jerk?" My question was soon answered by the throbbing pain on my head. Putting the photo away, Maes broke character "Roy, I came to wish you better, and I know about what's happened." His features darken as I recede into my own psyche, "I heard about what happened. In Ishbal. The reports were relayed through Central, sounded like a brutal fight, they said-"

"No"

I cut him off, "That was no fight, that was a slaughter" There was an uneasy silence for five seconds, "There were unarmed people there Maes," I turn looking at him, "Unarmed women and children, babies even. They-" I clenched my fists on my knees looking down, "They ordered me to kill them all Maes," His face filled with surprise for a moment, "They didn't care, all they were to them...were...were," I was crying by now, I didn't care how pathetic I looked after everything I did, "THEY WERE ALL JUST TARGETS TO THEM!" I shouted, "NOTHING MORE, THEY JUST SAID 'KEEP CLICKING MUSTANG, THEY'RE JUST'...they're just-" I curled up on my knees, I didn't want it anymore, maybe I'll be safe like this, just like this, safe from all the-

"Boy Mustang." My eyes shot up to see my old friend watching over me with half a grin on his face, "I never thought I'd see the day when Roy Mustang cried like a child." Maes remarked.

I stared at him in disbelief, he knelt down and looked me right in the eyes, "Roy, you have to set this behind you. If you truly want to become the Fuhrer, if you truly want to change how this state works," He helped me to my feet and grabbed my shoulders, and burned his fiery gaze into the back of my skull, "then you have to stand up and walk forward.".

I stood still. My mind was blank. Everything Maes said, everything Archer meant. It was all so clear, "Thanks Maes," I replied, "I'm glad you could keep me together, any last bits of advice from the good doctor?" I remarked with a bit of a grin.

"Just one." He replied

My gaze flickered to him as he walked over, he bent down and whispered into my ear, "Find yourself a girl."

"MAES YOU SON OF A WHORE!" I shouted as he ran away laughing. "Who'da thought," I said to myself when he left, "A man as immature as _that was the one to pull me out of my depression"_

_6 days later, I turned up at central back in my full gear. I knew exactly where I had to go. As I walked I heard people commenting on me, I didn't care. I had only one thing to say here. I walked down the corridor, towards the main office of central. I flung open the doors, looked Frank Archer in the eyes and said,_

"_Corporal Roy Mustang," I salute, "Reporting for duty sir!"_


End file.
